Lujuria
by NiddyDragonBreath
Summary: "Aquella sería la última vez que leería uno de esos pergaminos de literatura pervertida que su asistente le prestaba con tanta amabilidad antes de dormir, lo juraba." EnEi, lemon, PWP.


_¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que pongo en ese fandom, y estoy un poco nerviosa, ¡pero espero que os guste! Realmente me gusta mucho esta pareja, son demasiado adorables y necesitaba escribir algo de ellos._

 _ **Aviso** que este fic no sigue la línea del manga ni anime, es como un inciso en un algún periodo fuera de los eventos actuales del manga._

 **· Disclaimer.** Magi no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Ohtaka Shinobu.

 **· Advertencias.** PWP, Lime/Lemon, incesto.

 **· Pairing.** EnEi, Ren Kouen x Ren Hakuei

* * *

El cálido y húmedo aliento penetró la suave piel de su cuello, provocándole suaves escalofríos placenteros que recorrían todo su cuerpo para, finalmente, acabar en el último nervio de los dedos de sus pies. La gran mano, posada en la redondez de su cadera, empezó a ascender poco a poco, buscando acariciar la piel oculta tras sus ropajes. La calidez de aquella palma traspasaba la tela, dibujando un recorrido caliente desde la cadera, pasando por el plano vientre y la curva de sus pechos, hacia su cuello, donde hizo que la mujer elevase la cabeza con delicadeza, empujando suavemente con sus dedos su mandíbula poco marcada y excesivamente pálida. Era una acción que solo pretendía acceder a más a la frágil porcelana que parecía la piel de su cuello.

Los ojos azules de la mujer se entrecerraron por el placer de sentir como los labios ajenos se deslizaban por su estrecho cuello, besando con sosiego desde el final de su mandíbula hasta el comienzo del cuello de su vestido, que pronto fue removido por la otra mano hasta dejar su fino hombro descubierto. La nueva porción de piel no tardó nada en ser atacada por los labios del hombre, y pronto se unió también su lengua, a la par que sus dientes, quienes solo aparecían alguna que otra vez, solo para enrojecer aquella blancura por unos cuantos días.

Hakuei sentía cómo le ardía la garganta, y como los escalofríos de placer provocaban un suave calor en aquella parte que nadie había tocado a parte de ella misma. Su mente estaba dominada por aquellas sensaciones totalmente desconocidas para ella, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de encontrar esposo, gracias a su posición como general. Pero no era algo de lo que se sentía avergonzada o culpable, ni mucho menos. Nunca se dejaría tocar por otro hombre que no fuese el quien ahora mismo deslizaba una de sus manos —específicamente, la que había retirado los ropajes de su hombro— por dentro del hueco que había en su vestido, para abarcar con firmeza uno de sus pechos, que no tardó en erizarse ante el contacto. Sí, nunca se dejaría tocar por otro que no fuese el Primer Príncipe Imperial del Imperio Kou, Ren Kouen.

La condición de primos biológicos y de hermanos políticos poco le había importado a Hakuei a la hora de caer como una mosca delante de los encantos que Kouen poseía. Aquella fuerza, decisión e inteligencia había provocado que la joven Primera Princesa Imperial del Imperio Kou se enamorase perdidamente de aquel ejemplar de hombre pelirrojo y varonil que tenía como superior y familia. Y al parecer, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, o al menos ella lo quería creer así. Puede que aquellas acciones que ahora mismo le estaban llevando lentamente al reino de la lujuria fuesen producto de eso, solo pasión y nada de afecto. Pero conocía a Kouen, y desvirgar a una mujer —y princesa— que no fuese su mujer no sería algo que él haría porque sí. Ella realmente quería creerlo.

La mano que sujetaba su mandíbula se desplazó para descubrir el otro hombro. Ella en ningún momento dejó la posición que él le había marcado, no quería que dejase de devorar su cuello y hombros, se sentía demasiado bien, _demasiado_. Se le enrojecieron un poco más las mejillas cuando la otra mano de Kouen se posó en su otro pecho, y este empezó a masajearlos con firmeza, apretándolos con suavidad, sintiendo bajo sus callosas manos esa suave piel y sus duros pezones por la excitación.

Hakuei suspiró satisfecha por todas aquella atenciones placenteras, y se permitió ser un poco egoísta pensado en que quería mucho más. Así que sus manos soltaron los pergaminos que sujetaban y empezaron a deshacer los nudos que mantenían sujeto su vestido. Pronto todas las capas de ropa que llevaba encima se aflojaron, y el hombre pelirrojo pudo deshacerse con más facilidad de la ropa que ocultaba toda la piel de su torso.

El futuro emperador abandonó los mullidos trozos de carne y giró a su prima, empujándola contra la estantería, sin ser demasiado brusco, pero logrando que esta se recostase completamente sobre ella, clavándose los estantes en la espalda y algún que otro pergamino. Pero no le importó en absoluto a la joven princesa, ¿cómo importarle cuando el hombre a quien deseaba y quería con todo su corazón bajaba hasta sus senos con decenas de besos húmedos de por medio? Soportaría una nimiedad como aquella si él no dejaba de mimarla de esa manera.

Suspiró placenteramente cuando la abrasadora lengua de Kouen lamió uno de sus pezones, para después metérselo en la boca, succionando esa parte tan sensitiva, añadiendo el toque brusco de los dientes de vez en cuando, el cual no desagradaba para nada a la chica de pelo negro azulino.

La idea de tocarle a él también se le cruzó por la cabeza como un rayo de lucidez, provocando que la palma de sus manos picase por acariciar sus hombros y espalda, no podía aspirar a más en aquella posición. Sus pequeñas manos se colocaron en la cabeza del hombre, enredando sus delgados dedos entre las hebras pelirrojas del otro, pero luego fueron bajando poco a poco, con el mismo toque que hacía unos cuantos minutos él había realizado por todo su torso. Se deleitó cuando sus palmas tocaron la piel de su nuca, y luego se pudo deleitar más cuando pudo colarse por su ropa y acariciar los músculos — _oh, qué músculos_ — del comienzo de su espalda.

Arqueó su espalda cuando las manos de Kouen, antes posadas en su cintura, se atrevieron a palpar los músculos de su trasero, abarcándolos con lascivia. Lamentablemente para los dos, estos estaban cubiertos aún por la tela, pero estando lo aflojada que estaba, el cuerpo de Hakuei no tardó en verse totalmente expuesto al fresco aire de los aposentos personales del Primer Príncipe. Pero en ningún momento notó ese frescor, era imposible notarlo con aquellas caricias, aquella lengua y aquella excitación que llevaba encima. Las manos del pelirrojo no tardaron en volver a sus nalgas, ya sin nada que las cubriera.

El pelirrojo hombre abandonó sus muy abusados pechos y bajó por su vientre, con el mismo método de besos húmedos, hasta que se paró antes de que alcanzasen aquel lugar que ahora mismo era caliente y estaba ligeramente humedecido. Hakuei posó de nuevo sus manos en el pelo de Kouen al no poder seguir acariciando esa morena piel, y esperó con ansia a que este empezase a jugar con su entrepierna como lo había hecho con sus senos. Los fieros y rojos ojos del hombre se clavaron en los suyos, y con una sonrisa torcida —que a la mujer se le hizo _demasiado_ erótica—, empezó.

Esa lengua hiperactiva, al primer lengüetazo en sus labios inferiores, le provocó una oleada de placer que le hizo arquear más la espalda, tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y presionar la cabeza de quien le causaba aquello contra su centro, buscando más gozo. Sus labios se abrieron en un gemido mudo, con las comisuras ligeramente alzadas dibujando una sonrisa obscenamente bonita.

—Kouen... —emitió en un suspiro la princesa, para después soltar un gemido entrecortado cuando esa boca y lengua empezaron a jugar con su clítoris, que no tardó demasiado en hincharse.

Inconscientemente, la chica de ojos azules empezó a mover las caderas, mientras presionaba más con sus manos la cabeza del hombre de ojos como la sangre. Estaba a punto de llegar a algo, lo sabía, y necesitaba llegar, quería culminar todo ese placer que su querido futuro emperador le estaba dando con sus labios y su lengua.

Las oleadas de placer se hicieron más intensas, y a su vez, los gemidos que salían de la garganta de Hakuei se hacían mucho más audibles.

—Mm... ¡K-Kouen! ¡Aah!~

" _Un poco más, solo un poco más..._ " se decía la joven, sufriendo por tener la liberación tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Una onda de placer mucho más intensa que las demás le hizo aumentar esa sonrisa lasciva, llenándola de una esperanza. ¡Ya estaba ahí, solo un lengüetazo más y...!

 _¡Aneue*!_

La confusión reinó en la mente de Hakuei. ¿Hakuryuu?

 _¡Aneue! ¡Despierta, por favor!_

¿Cómo que despertar?

 _¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡Vamos, aneue!_

La luz del Sol fue lo primero que vio Hakuei al abrir los ojos. Esta se colaba a través de la ventana de su habitación, y por la intensidad, podía adivinar que ya era bastante tarde en la mañana. Giró su cabeza y observó la expresión frustrada de su pequeño hermano, quien se encontraba a unos pasos de su cama. Se incorporó en ella mientras frotaba sus ojos, intentando desperezarse.

—Gracias por despertarme, Hakuryuu... ¿Podrías dejarme sola para poder asearme, por favor? —dijo la Primera Princesa con una voz que demostraba que aún estaba medio dormida.

—Por supuesto, _aneue_ —su adorable hermano abandonó sus aposentos, y ella pudo relajarse. Y avergonzarse.

¿Habría hablado o _gemido_ durante el sueño? ¿Y si lo había hecho y Hakuryuu le había escuchado? ¡Qué vergüenza! Al menos su hermano, si había escuchado algo, había tenido la decencia de no comentar nada.

Aquella sería la última vez que leería uno de esos pergaminos de literatura pervertida que su asistente le prestaba con tanta amabilidad antes de dormir, lo juraba.

* * *

 _* **Aneue**. 姉上 (aneue) : hermana mayor (respetuoso)._

* * *

 _¡No estoy nada acostumbrada a escribir lemon hetero, de verdad! Espero que os haya gustado como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo~_

 _Si tenéis alguna queja, crítica o algo, ¡no dudéis en comentármela!_

 _¡Muchísimos besos y abrazos!_

 **NidTheDragon.**


End file.
